


Frans Fluff for the Readers’ Soul

by StripedMenace



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluff, Frans Week, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedMenace/pseuds/StripedMenace
Summary: Just some simple, short stories for the Frans Week prompts. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The very first prompt is Promise! Hope you enjoy some suggestive themes in this one lol also there’s a short comic of it on tumblr @blazethekat, go check it out!

Her skin glistened with sweat, while her hair matted down onto her face as she traveled through the Hotlands. Each step made her breathe heavier and the skeleton walking beside her just couldn’t help but lick his teeth at the sight of her. He had no skin, so the heat of the area didn’t bother him but to humans it made them leak water and could potentially kill them if they werent careful but damn did they look tasty when they were wet. He could practically taste her flesh on his tongue that had summoned on its own and his fingers were twitching to just reach out to get a feel of her. But he stopped himself when she looked back at him, her face completely drained and bottom lip puffed out, “Sans, how much longer to waterfall?”

He probably should have mentioned he had no idea where he was going, he was so used to teleporting around he didn’t actually know where to get anywhere anymore but the kid refused to teleport with him so here they were. So with a shrug, he smiled widely, a smile that usually would have made any one in the underground piss themselves but Frisk only returned his with one of her own, something that was completely unusual, “Not sure, getting tired Frisky?” 

The red eye that sat in his right socket glimmered with amusement at her tired expression, her chest rising and falling with each passing breath and a swirl of emotions coursed through him when she removed her drenched sweater and was now only wearing a tank top that hugged her form well. Especially around the chest. 

“I just feel like we’ve been walking around in circles. I’m dying over here.” She fell onto her bottom and let out a sigh, beads of sweat running off her face onto her bosom. Sans ran his tongue over his teeth again at the sight of her, she looked so delicious and the craving of just having one taste was starting to get to him. He sat down on his knees next to her, his eye trailing over her entire body, looking at places he just wanted to nibble on. The skin between her neck and shoulder looked promising and he found himself inching towards her; she being completely unaware at how close he was as her head was leaned back, eyes closed, trying to stay cool. Saliva was starting to drip down his chin, his tongue slithering out like a snake, getting closer and closer to her neck. 

Just a taste. Just one little…

“SANS!”

He jumped at the sudden scream of his name and noticed his hand had found itself on the other side of her neck while his tongue was just a mere meter away from her flesh. Shocked at his own action, he stood up, sheepishly shoving his hands into his pockets, “S-sorry… I dunno-“

There was no right way to explain what he was going to do, she just looked so good he couldn’t help himself. But that excuse wouldn’t fly. He wanted to just teleport away but he couldn’t leave her in the Hotlands, not by herself.

Frisk crossed her arms over her chest, she knew Sans joked about wanting to eat human flesh, but never thought he would actually do it, let alone on her. The thought of her life being in danger crossed her mind, but looking at the skeleton, he was clearly embarrassed and refusing to look at her. She cocked her head to the side, if he had wanted to eat her, he could have done so on multiple occasions, so what made now any different? 

“What were you doing Sans?” She asked, arms still crossed over her chest.

The skeleton gulped, he really didn’t want to answer that but the glare she was giving him didn’t make it any easier. The fact a human was making him feel this way was ridiculous and he ran his hand over his skull, avoiding the cracked hole as he tried to think of way to explain. But the more he thought on it, the more he realized that just telling her the truth would save a lot of trouble.

He huffed and turned towards her, her foot tapping against the floor waiting for his answer. God, this was gonna be awkward, he started to look every where else but her as he started to speak, “I just…I wanted to…shit…”

She raised a brow at him, “You just wanted to what?”

Goddammit, this was hard. Screw it, might as well get it over with, “I wanted to taste you, alright?” A blush fell over his cheek bones and he turned his back towards her, seriously contemplating on just poofing out of there. 

Frisk was more or less shocked at his words, he wanted to ‘taste her’? Did she hear that right? That wasn’t eating, but it was still confusing. Why on earth would he want to taste her? 

Unless…

No, it couldn’t be that? Could it? Judging by the way his face was flushed, and he had tried to lick her neck, of all places, it certainly seemed his motivation for trying to taste her was a lot deeper than he actually knew. Which was funny, cause she didn’t know a skeleton could get that way. It was kind of funny, and sweet, now that she knew what he was actually doing but the thought of being eaten still crossed her mind and she needed to know if he would ever actually try to do that. 

“Sans?”

He still wouldn’t look at her and she smirked, his embarrassment only giving her more satisfaction as she walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Sans, please look at me.”

Letting out an irritated huff, he finally met her eyes, a wave of magic hit his soul at the way she was looking at him and the craving to taste her again itched back as his tongue reformed. 

Damn it, this was infuriating. His own magic was turning on him just cause of some human and the way she looked. With her wild, wet hair, glistening skin and perky taught breasts and her…

Oh god.

Something else was starting to form, and his face went from irritation to panic. He needed to calm down, but Frisk wasn’t making it any easier with how close she was to him. 

“Sans, are you okay?”

He nodded his head a little to quick, his left leg bent at an uncomfortable angle to hide his shame, no doubt looking incredibly stupid. 

She placed a hand on his cheek, and the contact sent a relaxing pulse through his body, easing the ache below his shorts and leaning into her touch, “yeah, now I’m good.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get flushed before.” She giggled.

He opened his eye socket that held the red eye and grimaced, “I wasn’t flushed, just…shut up.”

Yes, the way he was acting around her definitely was starting to prove her theory, but she still needed to know if he was going to eat her, “Sans, I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest, okay?”

The peace he had finally gotten used to vanished, whatever she was going to ask him wasn’t going to be fun to answer and he lifted his head from her hand, awaiting her question.

“Were you going to eat me?”

Fuck, that was not something he was expecting and his red eye was bright with shock, “Eat you?”

She nodded her and pointed to the area on her neck where he had tried to lick, her face showing no emotion, “Were you?” She repeated.

His face softened, “Frisk I can promise you, I have never wanted to eat you.”

“Never?” She asked raising a brow.

Sans rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, letting out a sheepish chuckle, “okay the fist time I met you, I wanted to eat you, but I swear after that never.”

“So you promise you don’t want to eat me?”

Sans put his hand over his chest where his soul lay, “I promise.”

A sly smile creeped on Frisk, her eyes lowering and filled with lust as she leaned closer to him, her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke, “That’s a shame, cause I thought you might have wanted to eat me in…other ways.”

Sans watched with a puzzled look as the human woman turned around and started to walk off; what did she mean ‘other ways’? Why would she want him to eat…

Oh. OH.

His eyes went wide, and he quickly ran after her, “wait up, frisk!”

 


	2. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More or less satisfied with this one, i legit just wrote it yesterday so sorry xD lol

Frisk screamed in pain as Alphys barely touched her broken arm, trying to exam the severity of the injury but the human was refusing to let her get close enough. The girl had clumsily fell off a flight of stairs, and had landed on her right arm. A crunch was heard and that was it for Frisk; and since they were on the surface, no monster food was going to heal her. Luckily Alphys had walked by just in time to see Frisk fall and had escorted her back to her work area. Unfortunately, Frisk was adamant in Alphys not touching her in the slightest, deathly afraid the scientist would hurt her even more. If the lizard even looked her way, Frisk would start to panic and try to hide her arm, further increasing her pain and yelling even more. 

Alphys sighed, “Frisk please, I have to exam it so I c-can see where the break is and help you, so sit still…p-p-please?” 

Frisk shook her ‘no’, wincing in pain as she tried to move her arm in attempt to hide, only increasing Alphy’s frustration. The bone wouldn’t heal properly if Frisk kept refusing and Alphys wasn’t going to force her, so she was going to need help with this. 

Alphys took out her phone and scrolled through her list of contacts, the first one to pop up was Undyne. As much as Alphys loved her girlfriend, Undyne would just freak Frisk out even more and was definitely not the person to help, so she kept scrolling. Skipping past Asgore and Toriel, as parent like figures only made situations even more awkward and would overreact, so they were a no. Papyrus would try to help even though he had no idea about fixing broken bones, even if he was a skeleton. Alphys was running out of contacts and she was afraid she wouldn’t have anyone to help her until she landed onto him. 

The scientist looked up from her phone to glance at Frisk who was still sitting on the exam table, and pressed the call button, turning her back towards the human while she waited. It rang a few times before a rather deep voice on the other end answered and Alphys sighed in relief, “Hey, you think you can help me with something?”

Frisk watched as Alphys chatted on the phone for a couple seconds and hung up, the lizard woman wearing a sly, but nervous smile on her face, “Don’t worry Frisk, I’m not gonna do anything.”

She raised a brow at the doctor, slightly turning her injured arm away from Alphys, “Why not? And who you were on the phone with?”

Alphys just kept smiling, ignoring Frisk’s questions, as she started rummaging through her cabinets, collecting an assortment of tools and putting them on a tray. The human narrowed her eyes, she wasn’t going to let Alphys trick her with her instruments of torture, so she carefully got up from the table, minding her arm and started to walk towards the door. She looked back to see if Alphys was still busy and when she saw she was in the clear, she quickly opened the door only to be blocked by a wide smiling skeleton. 

Sans was staring down at her with an amused expression, brow raised while his hands were in his pockets, “going somewhere?”

Frisk gulped and took a step back, “N-no…just wanted some air.”

“you’re not a very good liar, kid.”

Frisk huffed in annoyance; hissing when a jolt of pain shot up her broken arm as she tried to move it. Sans shook his head and gently grabbed the human by her soul and placed her back on the table, “hear you’re given the doc a hard time.”

The human gave Alphys a glare, now knowing it was Sans, the scientist had been talking to on the phone; the doctor could only give a shy smile in return as she continued to prepare. Sans walked over to Frisk and sat beside her, his smile never fading, “so why aren’t you letting Alphys fix you up?” the skeleton asked, nodding to her broken arm.

Frisk looked down and gently placed her hand over the swollen area, “You’ll laugh at me.”

Sans was still smiling as he responded, “try me.”

The woman sighed, “I’m…afraid.”

“Afraid?”

She nodded solemnly, refusing to look at the skeleton, deciding to keep her attention on her arm instead. Sans leant in closer to her, placing a finger under her chin and turning her head to look at him, “why are you afraid of getting your arm fixed?”

Tears were starting to well up in her eyes, some dripping on to Sans’ jacket. The skeleton cleared his throat gaining Alphys attention and gesturing his head to the door, signaling for her to leave. The lizard didn’t hesitate to leave the room and leave the two by themselves, Sans turning his attention back to the woman he deeply cared for. 

“frisk, please talk to me.” His voice was soft and offered comfort, soothing Frisk.

The woman raised her head, and rested her hand over Sans’, speaking barely above a whisper, “When monsters in the underground wanted to fight me, I constantly got hurt, but the food down there would always heal me; cuts, bruises, broken bones alike. I didn’t need anyone to help with that…but now…”

Her sobs grew as Sans brought her in close to him the realization hitting him, “you’re not afraid of pain, you’re afraid of being helpless.”

Frisk nodded into his chest, confirming his statement, still weeping while Sans continued to console her, rubbing her back,

“you know I broke a bone once.”

She sniffled, “You have?”

“oh yeah, it was actually one of my favorites.”  
“Which one was it?” She asked.

He hesitated, a sly smile creeping onto his face before he responded, “my funny bone.”

Frisk snorted into his chest, laughter escaping her lips, “You’re such an idiot.” She muttered into his jacket, her tears starting to slow and sobs growing silent. 

He rested his forehead onto hers, chuckling, “yeah but I’m an idiot who can make you feel better.”

She giggled, finally looking up to meet his eyes, “Thank you, Sans.”

He lightly pressed his teeth to her forehead, “no problem, kid, now lets have Alphys fix you up.”

Couple Hours Later

Alphys finished wrapping the cast around Frisk’s arm, smiling proudly at her work and nodding her thanks to Sans, who smiled in return. “Now this is some p-pain medication for you. Your arm will ache over the next c-c-couple of days and you can take one c-c-capsule every four hours, o-okay? No more than one.”

Frisk took the bottle of pills from the lizard, thanking her as Alphys excused herself to clean up the tools she had used on the woman; leaving the two alone again. The human studied her new cast, turning it around to see it from different angles, “I guess it wasn’t so bad.” She admitted, smiling up at the skeleton. 

He smiled back and stood in front of her, placing a hand on her cheek, “see? A little help every now and again doesn’t hurt.” 

She leaned into his hand, “Yeah but…you’re still an idiot.”

The skeleton chuckled, closing the gap between them, “Yeah but I’m your idiot.” He said, kissing her.  



End file.
